This invention relates to a water valve which is operable by pigs, sheep, dogs and primates, and is an improvement of our bite valve disclosed in pending application U.S. Ser. No. 241,645 filed Mar. 9, 1981. While the operation of the cup seal exceeded expectations, the direct flow through the valve was excessive when high water pressure was present and younger animals were to be watered.
The present valve like all prior art valves is operated by the animal biting and tilting an elongated lever causing water to flow. All prior bite valves with the exception of our prior application, have a serious valve seat problem. A spring usually forces a metal flange against a flexible seal and in time, the elastic seal compresses permitting leakage or restricting flow. Examples of valves which are operable by a tilting lever with a metal flange forming a mechanical compression seal against a flexible compressible seat are as follows:
______________________________________ PAT. NO.: GRANT DATE: INVENTOR: ______________________________________ 1,698,961** Jan. 15, 1929 R. Mueller 2,710,594** June 14, 1955 E. C. Thompson 2,939,424* June 7, 1960 R. O. Frederiksen 3,132,774 May 12, 1964 J. W. Soffer 3,289,635 Dec. 6, 1966 R. P. Eagles 3,611,999 Oct. 12, 1971 John S. Hey 3,613,642 Oct. 19, 1971 George Restall 3,646,955** March 9, 1972 Jarl R. Olde 3,698,431** Oct. 17, 1972 Earl C. Thompson 3,734,063** May 22, 1973 Frank W. Atchley 3,800,825* April 2, 1974 Andre Zoll 3,874,343 April 1, 1975 Motohiro Niki 4,006,716* Feb. 8, 1977 David L. Cross Ser. No. 06/241,645 Filed: March 9, 1981 Atchley et al ______________________________________ PAT. NO.: GRANT DATE: COUNTRY: ______________________________________ 437,506 Dec. 9, 1969 USSR 144,485 Nov. 29, 1976 Japan 1,016,506 April 20, 1950 France 1,120,351 March 7, 1955 France 774,904 March 30, 1954 Great Britain 957,300 Dec. 1, 1980 Great Britain ______________________________________
Patents designated by a single asterisk (*) are constructed with springs located downstream of the valve seat. Patents designated by a double asterisk (**) are constructed with springs located upstream of the valve seat.